FSN: Kid's paintings and smiles
by Scence-Heart
Summary: 4 years after the fifth Holy Grail War: The life of Illya, Rin, Sakura and Shirou went normally. Of course Shirou has feelings for Saber and thinks about her yet... Rin is annoyed because of this, searchs a way to contact Saber in Avalon, but for this way Shirou must deal with his lost past and change his destiny...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Inside of Avalon... Inside the utopia... A beautiful utopia without fights and wars... the peace of the heroes... The green of meadow, the blue of the lake and of the air, the colours of the flowers... The heroes of human's history are home in this beautiful utopia...

Athuria Pendragon as well...

The fifth Holy Grail War is over... Her life as the King of Britain is over... Now she can rest in peace in Avalon... But her heart cannot rest in peace... She loves Shirou, her master in the fifth Holy Grail War... She cannot forget him... She'll wait for him... She'll wait until the day of Shirou's coming in Avalon...

Athuria goes through the meadow, next to the lake, looks on the lake and sees the mirror's reflection of the sky... Memories of the fifth Holy Grail War are in her mind... Memories of Shirou are in her mind...

_...Shirou..._

"You're still thinking about this person, isn't it?" Arthuria looks on the nymph of Avalon's lake.

"Yeah... Why are you asking, Nymph?"

"Because I envy you. You're thinking about this person all time because you love this person... The king of knights is fallen in love with somebody... Sometimes I want to know how is it... to be fallen in love with somebody..."

"It hurts..." Arthuria looks sad on the lake...

"Why? Because you cannot be at the side of this person?"

"Yes..."

"That's understandable... You know that's boring in Avalon. No other person comes here, no visitors. Sometimes I wish that somebody comes and gives some new memories. My life has the same memories... The only new is that you are falling in love. The other heroes haven't some news to tell... Ah! I forgot asking you something, Arthuria!"

"What do you want to ask me?"

"What is the name of this person? It's annoying to say 'this person' every time."

"His name is Shirou... Shirou Emiya."

"Shirou Emiya... Sounds interesting!" The nymph smiles.

"He's a nice person... He treated me like a normal person, not like a servant or like a thing..."

"That's unusual for a master of the Holy Grail War..."

"Shirou wasn't a proper master as well..."

"I see.." The nymph looks to Arthuria and smiles. "You'll be a good mother for his child!"

"Wha-! Are you teasing me?!" Arthuria blushes.

"A bit." The nymph laughs. "To be the nymph of Avalon's lake is lonely sometimes... but I believe in my wish that someday a magician creates a way to Avalon and gives us some views of the actual world... A magician's kid... A kid with dreams and wishes... Perhaps a kid who's a half servant! This would give some new wind in the air... What are you thinking about it, Arthuria?"

"It can be reality someday... But... My question about is: How would the magicians get the blood of us heroes?"

"Don't worry about it, Arthuria... If the magicians summon you with a catalyst for the Holy Grail War, then the magicians will find a way to create a child who's a half servant...  
>You'll see..."<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Beginning**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Important AN: Very Sorry for this! I don't know how, but it was a technical problem... Please forgive me! This is the updated version.**_

* * *

><p>Four years after the fifth Holy Grail War... Fuyuki was the arena of the Holy Grail Wars... Seven magicians summoned their servants... Saber... Archer... Lancer... Rider... Caster... Assassin... Berserker... Magical families fought each other... friends fought each other...<p>

The fifth Holy Gail War was different... One master... a not proper master... This master changed everything... Emiya Shirou changed the Fate of the fifth Holy Grail War... with the scars of the fourth Holy Grail War... All in all the fifth Holy Gail War was quite a little love story, with meeting new friends and new experiences...

Rin Tohsaka and Illyasviel von Einzbern go together to the Emiya residence because they want to see Shirou's progresses in using magic...

"What do you think, Rin?"

"Do you mean Emiya-kun and thinking about Saber, Illya?"

"Yes." Illyasviel nods.

"He's still thinking about her. Isn't that obvious, Illya?"

"That's true... It's obvious..."

"Geez... That's going to be annoying! Saber is gone, the Holy Grail is destroyed and the Holy Grail War is over for four years... Emiya-kun should begin to accept that Saber is gone.."

"You say it because you miss Archer and Shirou remembers you with Saber, Rin?"

"What are you saying, Illya?!" Rin feels attacked.

"I miss Berserker, too. He was a nice servant..."

"And your Berserker was close to KILL us many times!" says Rin angrily to Illyasviel.

"Keep calm, Rin. Saber and Onii-chan defeated Berserker."

"WITH MY HELP!" Rin shouts at Illyasviel.

"If you mean..." says Illyasviel arrogant to teasing Rin. Rin's face shows one thought: She wants to grab her hair and drag over the ground... Rin moves her hand to Illyasviel's hair, but before she can grab her hair...

"Hello Illya-chan, Tohsaka-senpai." Sakura greets the two girls.

"Hello Sakura." say Illyasviel and Rin.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura looks surprised.

"Nothing bad. Only behaving like children." says Illyasviel laughingly.

"Sounds funny. Are you two going to Emiya-senpai?"

"Yes. We want to looking after his magical progresses." says Rin.

"I see. Would we eat dinner with Emiya-senpai?"

"Yepp!", says Illyasviel happy and then the three girls go together to the Emiya residence.

Some minutes later the three girls are in the Emiya residence, prepare the dinner with Shirou and discuss about his progresses. Everyone can see in Shirou's face that he miss Saber. That remembers the others about the other Servants and about the fifth Holy Grail War. They have some funny memories in the fifth Holy Grail War like the fight about Sakrua's puddings. Rin becomes more and more annoyed because of Shirou and hits angry on the table.

"Are you kidding me, Emiya-kun?! You've se same face for four years and that's going to be annoying! Saber is gone. G-O-N-E."

"Tohsaka..."

"Rin... I understand that you're annoyed about this, but I miss Berserker, too!"

"I would have time to talk with Rider for understanding Onii-chan's intentions..."

"You too, Sakura?" says Sakura surprised.

"You cannot understand how it feels to know that she's gone..." says Shirou misunderstood.

"I miss Saber and Archer, too, but I try looking forward... Geez... I get it! I get it! It doesn't help looking forward!" say Rin irritable.

"And what are you doing now, Tohsaka!?... Sometimes I wish that Saber comes back..."

"Berserker, too!"

"Rider too, please.." says Sakura. Rins stands up, makes her hands into fists and shouts:

"IF YOU ALL WANT THE SERVANTS BACK, YOU ALL WILL GET THE SERVANTS BACK! AND YOU ALL TAKE PART ON THIS, UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes..." say the others quietly...

Meanwhile in Avalon...

"Did you hear it, Diarmuid O'Dyna*?" The nymph of the lake looks at Diarmuid.

"Not really... What was it?"

"I don't know... but it sounds interesting and funny!" The nymph smiles.

* * *

><p>*Diarmuid O'Dyna = Diarmuid Ua Duibhne<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Ideas?**

The nymph giggles.

"Do you have to tell something, Diarmuid?"

"Diarmuid is not here... I'm only here, nymph." Arturia looks bewildered.

"Really?" The nymph looks surprised. "With whom I have then just talk?"

"It seems that you talked with yourself... How long are you here?"

"Hm..." The Nymph blinks. "I don't know. Do you know that, Arturia?"

"Longer than me..."

* * *

><p>Some hours later Rin comes down and the four magicians are sitting together at the table... Impulsion is there, but no plan. The clock is ticking and everyone is thinking.<p>

"Has someone an idea?" asks Sakura and the others shake their heads. Sakura stands up, goes into the kitchen and begins preparing tea.

"We should discuss one thing at the beginning." says Illyasviel.

"And what?" asks Rin.

"Wants someone a Holy Grail War again?"

"What do you mean with this?" asks Shirou.

"I guess Illya means that we cannot summon the servants easily and without a Holy Grail is summoning virtually impossible." explains Rin.

"So we need another way to get Saber and the others back." says Shirou.

"And that would be the problem of the whole thing." says Rin.

"A theory is we open a 'door' between the servants and us and the servants go through the 'door'." says Illya.

"A way between worlds..." mutters Shirou.

"Between worlds? I read that Kitsunes are experts in such kind of magic." says Sakura.

"Kitsunes?", asks Illyasviel.

"Kitsunes are confidantes and messengers of goddess Inari. Kitsunes are in the magical world experts in travelling magic because of Inari." explain Sakura.

"By the way... I saw two women, who look like they have Kitsune's ears and tails, only hidden by magic, in the Ryuudou Temple." says Shirou.

"Two women, who can be Kitsunes, in the Ryuudou Temple?" asks Rin.

"Yes. The bigger one has very long blond hair and orange eyes, the shorter one has pink hair, which is bounding in a traditional Japanese hairstyle, and light blue eyes. It's said that the shorter one can look in the future..." says Shirou.

"And about the bigger one?" asks Rin.

"About the bigger one... her name is Miko and her reputation is 'Dimensional Philosophy'. And she talks only about magical themes during a tea ceremoy..." says Shirou.

"During a tea ceremony?! Seriously!?" asks Rin.

"Yes." replies Shirou.

"Then... Would we want talking with these women?" asks Sakura during bringing tea.

"That would be a good idea." says Illyasviel.

"Okay... Tomorrow we're going to these women and looking about this information..." says Rin...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Tea ceremony**

Next day, evening. The four magi are at the foot of the Ryuudou Temple. Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura wear yukatas and Shirou wears good clothes for the tea ceremony with these women.

"Is everyone ready?" asks Rin and the others nod. After the nodding the four magi go the stairs up. Fifteen minutes later the four magi are in the Ryuudou Temple. Shirou sees Issei Ryuudou…

"Good evening, Issei."

"Emiya? Good evening… What are you doing here with Tohsaka and the others?" asks Issei surprised.

"We want talk with your guests Miko and the other one." Shirou explains.

"With Miko-san and Mirai-san?"

"Yes."

"You four want talk with us? About what?" says a wise, feminine voice.

"Miko-san?" asks Issei and Shirou turns around and sees Miko, the bigger one of the guests. Miko goes to Issei and Shirou, looks in Shirou's eyes. Miko wears a temple priest's yukata with autumnal pattern and a big bell decorates her yukata.

"You're Shirou Emiya, a good friend of Issei Ryuudou, right?" Miko smiles.

"Yes. These three girls and I want talk to you and your friend, Miko-san. Please let us talk."

"About what? I'll talk some special themes only during a tea ceremony."

"It's about a special theme, Miko-san."

"Then… Are you all ready for a tea ceremony?" asks Miko.

"Yes. We're ready." Shirou answers.

"Well..." Miko turns around. "Please follow me, my four guests." Miko goes away and the four magi follow Miko to a hidden place inside of the Temple which is their privacy place. This place is a small shrine with a cherry tree and a lake. Miko and the others go into the shrine and the four magi see the shorter one, Mirai. Mirai has her fox ears and her three fox tails. Miko closes the door of the shrine…

"Jitsuzai*" says Miko and her fox ears and her two fox tails appear. The four magi look surprised and confirmed: Miko and Mirai are Kitsunes.

"So… We can begin now. Please sit at the table." says Miko and everyone sit at the table. "About what you four want to discuss with us?"

"We want the servants back without a Holy Grail War." says Rin.

"The idea is to open a 'door' between the servants and us and the servants go through the door." says Illyasviel.

"And we know that Kitsunes are experts in such kind of magic." says Sakura.

"That's why we want to talk with you, Miko-san and Mirai-san." says Shirou.

"How noble, how noble…" Miko giggles. "What do you think, Mirai-tan? Should we help them?"

Mirai looks at Shirou, Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura and her eyes begin to shine. The four magi are surprised because of her eyes. Some seconds later Mirai's eyes stop to shine, Mirai looks at Miko and says: "That would be good idea to help them-chu."

"Okay." Miko laughs. "All in all: You four magi want to open a dimensional 'door' to the servants; the servants go through the 'door' and the servants will reborn… In that case this idea would be possible… But is it able to ask which heroes should be reborn?"

"Heracles." says Illyasviel.

"Medusa." says Sakura.

"I don't know because he didn't say his identity." says Rin.

"Arturia Pendragon, aka King Arthur." replies Shirou.

"Arturia… Pendragon…?" Miko looks very surprised. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." says Shirou.

"Medusa, Heracles and the other heroes are in the Throne of Heroes and that's no problem to open a dimensional door to the Throne of Heroes… but King Arthur is probably in Avalon! That's a utopia! To open a dimensional door to Avalon would be the most difficult spells of this universe! That would – "

"But it's possible." Mirai interrupts.

"Mirai…." Says Miko…

"It's possible to open a door to Avalon… But…" Mirai stands up, goes to Shirou, sits down behind Shirou and leans on Shirou. "Would you do everything for the door to Avalon, Shirou Emiya?"

* * *

><p>*Jitsusai (実在) = Reality<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Decision**

"Would you do everything, Shirou Emiya?" asks Mirai.

Silence in the shrine. The others look at Shirou and Mirai. Mirai's face looks serious and her eyes are shining again. Mirai breaths loudly, her breath echoes. She clutches at his back and hurts Shirou.

"…_Would you do everything for the door to Avalon?_

_Would you let blood flow?_

_Would you mix your blood?_

_Would you change your ideals?_

_Would you change you planned fate?_

_Would you create?_

_Would you the bear the responsibility for the key? ..."_

Her voice and breathe stop to echo. Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura swallow because of respect. Mirai is normally a pretty quiet Kitsune and now she is serious. Miko knows this face and the importance of this kind of Mirai's behaving. Mirai will have only such kind of behaving if she sees a fateful future, depending on the decision…

"I'll do everything… I love Sa-, no… I love Arturia… That's the reason I'll do everything." Replies Shirou. Mirai begins to smile. Mana goes to light up her and Mirai clutches more at Shirou's back.

"What is she doing with Onii-chan?!" asks Illyasviel scared.

"Emiya-senpai…"

"Hey! What is Mirai doing with Emiya-kun, Miko-san?!" asks Rin.

"Mirai asks the 'Decision-Questions'. You all know that Mirai can see in the future and if Mirai sees a future which is depending by a decision she'll asks this 'Decision-Questions'. To open the door to Avalon seems to be such kind of future…" explains Miko.

Mirai's breathe begins to echo and now her breathe echoes more than before. Her mana goes to light more and more up her. "Well…"

"_Mirai ha fuin desu._

_Kagi ha umareru._

_Abaron no kagi ha umareru._

_Kettei ga okonawa rete iru."_

Mirai's mana flows through her hands, into the body of Shirou. He leaves out a muffled scream. His body feels like a burning body… More painful as the fourth Holy Grail War. Blood flows out of his back. Rin stands up and tries to help Shirou, but Miko interrupts Rin…

"If you interrupt Mirai, Arturia will be in Avalon forever…"

"But why Mirai hurts Emiya-kun?!"

"So many people said they would accept the decision and later they ran away… But now… Mirai will not allow it… That's why Mirai puts a curse on Emiya…"

"A curse..?" asks Sakura scared.

"Yes… The fate of Arturia Pendragon… The fate of the key… The fate of Avalon… This all are in the hands of Shirou Emiya and in his decision…" Miko explains.

"The fate of the key…" Rin murmurs. "In that case the key is a person, not a thing… but I guess the key is not alive yet..."

"You're very clever, Rin Tohsaka." Miko giggles.

Meanwhile the echo of Mirai's breath stops, the mana disappears and she put her fingers out of Shirou's back. Shirou begins to pant.

"Excuse me, Shirou Emiya… But in this situation I cannot allow that you're run away from your decision-chu…" says Mirai quietly.

"I won't run away… Someday… Arturia and I are together again…" whispers Shirou.

"That's good-chu…" says Mirai during going to her sitting place. Some seconds later Miko opens the door of the shrine.

"I think that's enough for today. I hope we are able to help. I've an idea: You all will come back if you have a plan for the key, okay?" asks Miko.

"Yes." says the four magi and go out of the shrine, to the Emiya residence. After going out Miko closes the door.

"You made the floor dirty, Mirai…" Miko laughs. "That's normally not your kind of behaviour."

"I apologize."

"You don't need to apologize, Mirai… I know that you did it for the key… Can you say something about the key, Mirai?"

"The key is a child who has the DNA of Arturia Pendragon and Shirou Emiya. A child with the hope of these magi… The key will have the name…. Miyuki Emiya…"

And some cherry flowers fall on the lake…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Detective Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura**

"It's so hot… I cannot endure it…"whines the nymph.

"The weather never change, nymph. It's every day the same weather." Arturia explains.

"I don't care…"

"… I hope that I won't be psychical unstable like her…" murmurs Arturia…

* * *

><p>The beginning of the next day is normally for Shirou. He stands up, has breakfast, goes to work, works, goes home and Illyasviel, Rin and Sakrua welcome him in Sherlock Homes – Costumes…<p>

"Why these costumes? Was yesterday not enough?" asks Shirou tired.

"Yesterday was the beginning of our research!" replies Rin.

"And the costumes were an idea from Illya-chan. The costumes give us detective-atmosphere." says Sakura.

"And why the white board?" asks Shirou.

"For our meeting." Replies Rin. Shirou goes to the table, sits at the table and then the meeting begins. Rin writes at the white board:

_[__Plan to do:_

_Open the door to the Throne of Heroes and get the other servants by rebirth_

_The key to Avalon]_

"And how we should open the door to The Throne of Heroes?" asks Shirou tired.

"Illya, Sakura and I open the door. You're too tired for this spell because of yesterday and Mirai's curse. We found a spell for opening a door to The Thrones of Heroes. This night we three get the other servants back." Rin explains. Shirou nods.

"And what is about the key?" asks Sakura.

"I only know that the key is a person and the person isn't alive yet." Says Rin.

"Do you have any information about the identity of the key, Rin?" asks Illyasviel.

"No, but I've a theory that Emiya-kun has to do with the key's identity."

"With me? Why?"

"Mirai put a curse on you, Emiya-kun, because of the fate of the key."

"Because of the fate of the key?" asks Illyasviel. Rin nods.

"It doesn't make sense, Tohsaka. The key should have to do with Arturia, not with me."

"And how would you explain the curse of Mirai?"

"I get it, Tohsaka… I get it…" Shirou gives up. He stands up. "I'll take a bath… God… I'm so tired…"

Some second later… "Sakura, Illya… Have you two the same premonition like me?"

"Yes." Say Illya and Sakura.

"Should I look for some hairs of Artura-chan?" asks Sakura.

"And I for some of Onii-chan?" asks Illyasviel.

"Yes, please. We've time now." Replies Rin and Illyasviel and Sakura are going into the room of Shirou and Arturia. Illyasviel finds some of Shirou's Hair quickly. Sakura finds some Arturia's hair after twenty minutes. After a half hour the three girls are in the living room again. The hairs are separately in two plastic bags. One bag calls 'Emiya', the other bag 'Saber'. Tohsaka's plan is to create a homunculus who has the blood of Arturia and Shirou.

"Which age should the homunculus have?" asks Illyasviel.

"Good question... You've everything for creating a homunculus, right Illyasviel?" asks Rin.

"Everything will ready in three days." says Illyasviel.

"About the Age: At first the age of the homunculus should be realistic and if we take the fifth Holy Grail War, the perfect age for the homunculus is three years, inclusive pregnancy." says Sakura and Illyasviel and Rin wonders because of the quick solution of Sakura.

"Well… We've a plan about the key… Should we ask Miko and Mirai after getting the others back?" asks Rin and Illyasviel and Sakura nods…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Start**

_Dear Alice, _

_How are you? I'm fine.  
>How is the school in Germany?<br>The reason of this letter is a task for you. You should help me with your magic to combine two DNAs in one. Four magi want open a door to Avalon and they need a key. The key is a little child who has the DNA of King Arthur and her Master of the fifth Holy Grail War. The Name of this child wills Miyuki Emiya.  
>You're still guilty to me because of your researches about Kazuto and the 'lost project'. By the way you still want to travel to Japan… In that case is it a hell and a heaven for you. You're only 16, but you're one of the biological magi because of your interests in the analysis of the DNA from the magi and your analysis's talent.<br>Important information for your task:  
>The last master, Shirou Emiya, has unknown ancestor. So, be careful with the magical information in his DNA…<br>King Arthur, or Arturia Pendragon, had dragon blood.  
>The key should be a strong one. So, combine the best qualities.<br>You've two days after meeting your clients._

_In the next pages is your information about the flight, a map, the description for coming to the Ryuudou Temple and other informations._

_We'll see soon._

_Mirai_

"Welcome in the Fuyuki Airport." says somebody into the loudspeaker. The magus Alice Schulz waits for her baggage. Five minutes later she finds her, takes it and goes out of the airport. Alice Schulz is one of the best biological magi of the world and she's still a teenager. She's one member of the magic community 'Biological Angels'. In the community are magi who use her magic like in a University Hospital. The most of the magi are doctors or researcher.  
>Alice is one of the youngest members of this community because of her talents. She's able to combine, repair, create and destroy the DNA of the people.<br>She goes to the train station of the airport, takes her map for coming to the Ryuudou Temple this night.

… _To combine two DNA and about the guy is no magical information or about his ancestors… This would be a funny work… The best is the time limit. I know that wouldn't be a problem, but this unknown magus is a personal problem for me and that was why I tried to search on my own and I've some information…_

She takes his tablet out of her bag, takes it on and opens the information about Shirou.

… _Shirou Emiya… He was adopted after the fire of the fourth Holy Grail War by Kiritsugu Emiya who was married with Irisviel von Einzbern… In that case the daughter of Irisviel and Kitritsugu, Illyasviel von Einzbern, is his foster sister… I took part on the fifth Holy Grail War with Arturia Pendragon, aka King Arthur, but he wasn't a proper master because of his magical qualities… His magical qualities are similar with the 'lost project', but Emiya uses his magic to project weapons like Caliburn. The task of the 'lost project' was to repair sick heart, which was sick because of magical mistakes, or paralyzed parts of the body… The 'lost project' was the hope of Kazuto… "To repair the sick magi and strengthen the others…"…. Someday…. I'll find out how you changed you DNA for the 'lost project'…. Kazuto Kyuuno…_

* * *

><p>The night is coming. Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura are preparing for creating the door to the Throne of Heroes. The spell isn't only the door to the Throne of heroes for the girls – This is the door to rebirth and to a peaceful life for the servants. A life without the Holy Grail War for magi and servants… The beginning of a peaceful area…<br>Miko comes into the Einbern Castle and sees how the magi prepare. Miko is one of the Kitsunes who knows the world of dimensional travelling and with Mirai, her beloved friend, are they known as 'Colourful Leaves'. Nobody knows the both separated, Miko the priest and the future looking Mirai are together since their childhood. They two were, are and will be a team. Miko can go out alone, but she cannot live without Mirai… That's like the Masters who are alive of the fifth Holy Grail War… Illyasviel, Rin, Sakura and Shirou shared nice, funny, friendly, sad, violently and more memories. They all got at the end such kind of friends… Nobody wants this kind of end… That should only a break…

"So… I'm ready… And you?" asks Rin.

"Not yet…" replies Sakura.

"I'm finished now." Replies Illyasviel. Miko stays distance with the three girls because sha wants to watch how the girls work hardly for their friends. She smiles.

_Such kind of behaviour reminds me about myself and our friendship with Mirai… I cannot say when we met us because it seems for me that Mirai are at my side during my whole life… Whatever happened we were together… I protect Mirai, Mirai protects me… I learn to understand her powerful and uncommon magic… We can talk themselves without words… only with our eyes… Mirai… We'll be together… and see the fate of these magi, of the key, of the 'Biological Angels' and of the lost project… That's why we come to the Ryuudou Temple… For meeting new friends… for reunion of families, for beginning of a new family… and for heaving a colourful, varied and happily life…_

"I'm ready, Tohsaka-senpai…" says Sakura.

"Okay and before we start…" Rin goes to Sakura and embraces her… "You don't need say 'Tohsaka-senpai' to me… You know we're sisters and I guess it's the best time to say that… before the others come back…"

"Tohsaka…senpai…"

"Sakura… I'm so sorry… I wasn't able to do against your adoption… I feel so guilty because of it… I thought I left you with the adoption… I wasn't able to lose the feelings for you because you're my beloved sister… I'm so sorry Sakura… You don't need to call me as 'Onee-san' or something like that… But forgive me please…" All this feelings was deep inside of Rin's heart… This guilty feeling was deep inside in her and now she was able to say these words… Sakura is surprised… during the fifth Holy Grail War Rin was a kind of enemy for her, but Sakura was no time an enemy for Rin… For Rin Sakura was her missed sister… Sakura begins to embrace Rin, smiles a little bit…  
>Everything which should tell… was told…<p>

"Rin… It's okay… I'll forgive you… Now I understand your behaviour…"

"Sakura..."

"Rin…" Illyasviel looks happily and thinks about hugging Shirou as her foster sister… But she knows that they want to get the others back… She goes to Rin and Sakura and says:

"We've to do something. Rin, Sakura." The two sisters woke up from her happily moment...

"You're right… We should begin now, right Sakura?"

"Right, Rin." Sakura smiles. Rin, Sakura and Illyasviel go on the right place. They check the circle on the floor… Illyasviel von Einzbern, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou… Three families which was enemies and now friends… Before they can say the spell everyone introduce their reason to open the door to the servants…

"I, Illyasviel von Einzbern, descendant of Irisviel von Einzbern and Krirtsugu Emiya and heir of the Einzbern family… I open the door because of Heracles. He was a great servant, my servant. I want to spent time with him, have fun with him because he's my friend to me!" Mana shines over Illyasviel. She feels that her feelings to Berserker give her power…

"I, Sakura Matou, descendant of Aoi and Tokiomi Tohsaka and heir of the Matou family… I open the door because of Medusa. She'll save me if she needs it. She has a nice personality. I want to live with her, have fun with her because I see her as my friend!" The same happens with Sakura…

"I, Rin Tohsaka, descendant of Aoi and Tokiomi Tohsaka and heir of the Tohsaka family… I open the door because of Archer. I don't know his name, but he was an idiot like Emiya-kun and that's make him to my servant who I like. I want to find out his name, to hang out with him, to have fun with him and live with him and the other like friends!" The same happens with Rin… They all notice that a spell has the most power with a goal which comes from the heart. The circle begins to light in a whita colour. Rin stretches her right arm out, then Illyasviel and at least Sakura. They all close their eyes and begin with the spell:

"_Wir rufen euch. Ihr hört uns._

_Wir tragen zusammen Erinnerungen. Diese waren nicht genug._

_Wir wollen vervollständigen._

_Wir wollen es mit euch._

_Ihr Helden seid unsere Freunde._

_Hört unser Ruf. Antwortet den Ruf mit eurer Wiedergeburt._

_Wir werden euch die Macht verleihen._

_Friedensgesang!__"_

The whole castle is in white light. Into the castle are winds like a storm. The door opens to the Throne of heroes. The winds and the light become worse…. After five minutes the light and the winds ends. Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura open their eyes and see Heracles, Medusa and Archer. Illya and Berserker hug each other and cry like children. "BERSERKER!" cries Illyasviel. Sakura and Medusa hug each other, too, and cries quietly. Archer is surprised and Rin comes to him. "It's such kind of a good feeling to have you back, Archer." says Rin friendly. "That's true, but I'm surprised that your spell work, Rin..." replies Archer. "Why?"

"Mirai's spells works, Alternative future of Shirou Emiya." says Miko and comes out. Everyone looks surprised to Miko.

"Miko?!" ask the three magi surprised.

"Who's that?" ask Heracles, Medusa and Archer. Miko begins to laugh.

"I understand that you all are confused because of me, but it's time to go. Mirai waits with a special kind of guest for you all in the Ryuudou Temple…

Avalon waits..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Alice**

Alice goes the stairs up to the Ryuudou Temple. During going upstairs she reads her information about the 'lost project'. She is a private student of Leo Taylor, who was one of the magical researcher of the 'lost project' and the best friend of the dead Kazuto Kyuuno, for two years. He was one of the closest researchers, but he didn't tell so much about it. Because of that Alice started her own research about this project.

"_Alice… I've my reasons for this. I cannot tell the information of this project… And Jack was the ass of us. He was able to tell the information for money… But he's dead now… Jérôme, Victor, Hinami and I agreed them that we rest Kazuto and Hinata and their son in peace and also the project. Their daughter Yukari lives with Hinami… I cannot touch her for the project because she's heart's sick… I cannot do that to Kozuto…" …Mr. Taylor…_

Alice comes into the Temple and sees Mirai who waits for Alice. She has her appearance as a human, without her tails and her ears. Only in her priest's yukata.

"Welcome in Japan, Alice… How is it?"

"It's fine. You know I learn Japanese. And Japan has a beautiful culture and atmosphere… How are you and Miko?"

"Miko and I are fine. And what's about you and Mr. Taylor?"

"I'm fine, too. Mr. Taylor is alright, but he's in busy now. More and more magi want technical and magical armours, with the system basics of 'lost project'…"

"But he doesn't want to create these armours, right?"

"You got it! The young magi in Europe want to play military… Damn it…"

"Everything will alright…" Mirai goes closer to Alice. "You've a task." Mirai giggles.

"That's true." Mirai and Alice laugh. During laughing they hear steps from one person. That's Shirou who goes to the Temple because Mirai contacted him. The others come later from the Einzbern Castle. Shirou goes to Mirai and Alice.

"Good evening, Mirai. Who's this girl? You wrote about somebody who should help us about the key…" Shirou looks to Mirai and he notices that Alice looks strange to him, but he has no reason for this kind of Alice's behaviour…

"This is Alice Schulz, one of the youngest members of 'Biological Angels'. She will create the DNA of the key. I told her the most important information about this situation and about her task."

"Hello, my name is Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you, Alice Schulz." Shirou raises his hand to Alice. Wind goes through the Temple. Alice reminds about her researches… Someday she found a photo in an album of Leo Taylor… On this picture were Leo Taylor, Jérôme Bonheur, Victor Romaník, Kazuto Kyuuno, (yet) Hinata Kisuka and Hinami (Kisuka) Shitsuka in the university. The reason of Alice is the appearance of Shirou because he looks like Kazuto, only the colour of the eyes and the hairstyle are different. Alice takes slowly his hands.

"Hello, my name is Alice. Nice to meet you, Shirou Emiya…" Alice and Shirou shake their hands.

"Is it okay for you that Alice lives in your House, Shirou Emiya?"

"That's no problem. Alice, do you need something for staying in my house?" Shirou smiles friendly.

"Melopan, a yukata as a souvenir and WLAN." replies Alice quietly.

"That would be no problem, Alice… But… Know somebody when the Tohsaka, Sakura, Illya and the reborn servants come?" Alice and Mirai shrug their shoulders.

"Do you know the effects of Mirai's curse, Miko?" asks Rin. Archer, Heracles, Illyasviel, Miko, Medusa, Rin and Sakura go together from the Einzbern Castle to the Temple. The reborn servants are confused about the plan with the door to Avalon.

"Mirai's curse has more than one task. One task is to hold on Shirou. For the servants: If Shirou try to escape from his decided future, he will attack by the curse. This decided future is too important for Avalon, for Arturia Pendragon and for the key… Another task is to rip the alternative future from the decided future. In this situation: The alternative Future-Shirou and the current Shirou ripped apart. The result: The alternative Future-Shirou can live in the same period of time with the current Shirou."

"I see… But Rin… Can you explain your plan with Avalon?" asks Archer.

"I'll explain when we're in the Temple." After a half hour the people arrive the temple and greet Alice, too and give her the plastic bags with Arturia's and Shirou's hair. The people stand in a circle…

"So… Now I explain: Our plan is to create a key for the door to Avalon. The key should have the blood of Arturia and we think that's the best way to combine the DNA of Arturia and Emiya-kun. We'll create a homunculus with the combined DNA. The child will be the child of Emiya-kun and live with him. Someday the child will be ready and opens the door which has the same effects for Arturia like you all, Archer, Medusa and Heracles." explains Rin.

"Agree Emiya this plan?" asks Medusa.

"I agree this plan and I agreed this future… And the proof is the curse. I'll try my best for being a good father. And I think we can all a part of her family. Rin would be the aunt who will teach her her in magic and everyone will be a part of her family because the most of the families have more than the bloodline relatives…" answers Shirou.

"Alice creates the DNA of the key. That's her talent and I believe in her." says Mirai.

Everyone nods and say 'Good Bye' to the others. Rin and Archer go to Rin's house, Illya and Heracles to the Einzbern Castle back, Sakura and Medusa to the Matou residence, Miko and Mirai into their shrine and Alice and Shirou to the Emiya residence. The atmosphere between Alice and Shirou are very silent because Alice and Shirou don't talk until…

"Why are you looking so sad, Alice? Don't you like Japan?"

"I like Japan and I learn Japanese. I was only thinking."

"About?"

"About my researches and about my magical teacher… He's for me like a father and my researches are about a project which my teacher took part…"

"I see… I hope that you find someday the solution. And don't be sad. I think that your teacher is alright." Alice nods.

"Do you remember about your life before the fourth Holy Grail War's fire, Shirou Emiya?"

"A normally life with my parents and my sister, I guess… But I cannot tell concrete information because of the trauma… I'm sorry."

"No problem. I was just asking…" Alice and Shirou continue walking to his home.

_Is it all imagination? He looks similar to Kazuto… but Mr. Taylor said Kazuto's son died in this fire… I'll have more information after analysing his DNA… but what will happen if Shirou has to do with the 'lost project'… I know I'll contact Mr. Taylor, but how would he react… But at first analysis and then doing something…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Analysis**

The next day. Shirou and Alice have breakfast and watch TV. Alice eats a melopan with Nutella and Shirou a melopan with jam. Normally Shirou has a Japanese breakfast, but today he has a small breakfast because of Alice. Taiga Fujimura comes into the living room and sees Shirou with Alice.

"SHIROU! WHO IS THIS GIRL!?" shouts Taiga.

"Calm down, Taiga Fujimura. My name is Alice Schulz and I'm one of the youngest members of the 'Biological Angels'. I'm here because of a task. Shirou Emiya is only my client and my host. I have to analysis his DNA and in exchange I can stay in his house as a guest. Because of the fire which is fourteen years ago he has a trauma and amnesia. He can only remember that he lives with his sister and parents a normally live, but he cannot remember who his parents and his sister were. This information is in his DNA." explains Alice.

"I see… But I heard that the 'Biological Angels' is a big Community of doctors and researchers… Is that true?"

"Of course."

"Then other question… Why this small breakfast?!" Taiga begins to cry.

"Tomorrow will be a normal breakfast, Fuji-nee… Please calm down…" says Shirou. Taiga sits down and eats a melopan, too. After breakfast Taiga goes to school where she's working and Shirou goes working, too. After finishing breakfast Alice cleans the table and the kitchen quickly. Then she takes her tablet, the plastic bags with the hairs and begins the analysis. At first she takes Saber's hairs. A little DNA-scanner is affiliated with her tablet and Alice starts the DNA analysis's program and lays Saber's hair in this little scanner. She looks on the Saber's DNA data.

_Atruria Pendragon, aka King Arthur… She was a servant during the fifth Holy Grail War, but it's only a human's DNA… the only interesting thing is the part of the dragon's blood… If I'm able to combine the dragon's power with the magic of Shirou Emiya the result will be a more powerful magus than the magi in this world… and for the door to Avalon would be perfect… This would be easy… I'll take some appearance's information like hair and skin colour and gender besides the dragon's blood information… I'll watch later about more helpful information…_

Alice saves Saber's DNA information and takes her hair off. He takes Shirou's hair and lays into the scanner. The scan takes too much time for a normally magus. After complete scanning some error news comes on the tablet. She read the error news detailed. After the fifth error news Alice eyes rips wide open and her pupils shrink extremely…

"It cannot… be true… This error news… is… like… the… 'Lost project'…" _It cannot be true… Shirou Emiya is Shirou Kyuuno… The son of Kazuto and Hinata Kyuuno and the older brother of Yukari Kyuuno… He didn't die in this fire… The incomplete project died with Kazuto and lives with Yukari and Shirou… "This project was Kazuto's hope for escape from his past… For this hope he endured the most painful pain so many times in his life…"_

She closes the program and calls Leo Taylor with a calling messenger…

"Hello Alice. How are you?"

"Hello Mr. Taylor… I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm alright… How is the analysis?" Alice says nothing…

"What's wrong? Did you find some bad news or something else?"

"I don't know… And I don't know how you would react, Mr. Taylor…"

"I can use with every news… You know it, right?"

"Yes, but… The news is…" Alice swallows. "…. Shirou Kyuuno is alive…."

"What did you say?"

"Shirou Kyuuno… The son of Kazuto and Hinata Kyuuno… is alive…" Silence.

"Okay… I'll write a message to you what you should do now later, okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye, Mr. Taylor."

"Goodbye, Alice." The call between Alice and Leo Taylor ends.

Leo Taylor lays one hand on his face. He cannot trust this information. This information is too emotional for him. His childhood in orphanage… his adolescence… the time in the university… Until Kazuto's death Leo and Kaito were best friends with Victor and Jérôme… They did everything together… School… working… living… being together… He stands up and goes to the window… He falls on his knees…

_Kazuto… your son is alive… not only Yukari… Shirou is alive… But… Why you should die? ... Why? … We were on the right way to complete this project… You endured so many times this horrible pain for this project… So why… Why…._

Leo reminds about a conversation with Kazuto during going home from high school. It was an autumn day and the leaves falls down…

"_Kazuto. Do you know what we want to eat dinner?"_

"_No, but Hinata and Hinami come to us and want to cook with us. That will not be a problem. Another question: Do you know when we input the magical lines into my body, Leo?"_

"_Why do you asking this? You know we must prepare everything for this because that will be the second most horrible pain for you, Kazuto… "_

"_I get it, I get it… But I'll deal with this pain… When we complete this project everything will alright… Then I can live with Hinata and maybe with children a normally life… Only with the fact that I and my children are magi, like you, Leo…"_

"_Kazuto… That's like you… That's like you…"_

…_. Kazuto… You had these hopes….. And now you're dead…. Why? …_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – The beginning of the 'Lost project'**_

_Kazuto Kyuuno – an idealist, a stubborn human, a genius..._

He's the only child of his parents. His IQ is higher than his parents together. His parents were alcoholics and users of drugs. Short - horrible parents. Kazuto's birth was for his parents a horrible accident. That's because his parents took him in the orphanage. His beginning of his life is a ruin.

A genius from the ruins of humanity…

In the orphanage nobody understands him. The other humans were scared of him because of his IQ. The adults of the orphanage weren't able to help him to get friends. Nobody understands his thinking, his dreams, and his cruel world. Kazuto was always reading books and playing with the very old piano of the orphanage. His feelings are sadness, loneliness and hopeless.

In the age of five Leo Taylor, which is the second son on the Taylor family, comes into the orphanage. The intention of Leo's parents was that Leo chooses a human as a partner for magical researches. Leo's life should be a research about biological magic. That's why his parents gave him money and other stuff during his life.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve. Kazuto was in the orphanage's garden and looked into the night's sky. Snow was falling, but Kazuto didn't wear a jacket or other stuff which should keep him warm. Leo saw Kazuto from a window. Leo got dressed his jacket and went to Kazuto. Leo noticed that Kazuto is different.<p>

"What are you doing outside without jacket, Kazuto-kun?"

"Looking into the endless sky."

"Why?"

"You won't understand. Nobody needs me. Nobody wants me. I'm a genius, but who cares. I'm the son of alcoholics. My life is a ruin. Who need a son of alcoholics? Who needs me? Sometimes… it's better to die. This world is so cold. But I'm jealous of you because you're a magus. You can do so many things with magic. You parents are magical researches."

"I should be the one who is jealous. You see this world in another light. You will able to change the world if you're a magus. You will able …to do so many things… You have the same right to live like me…" It was silence. Leo looked into Kazuto's dark blue eyes. "Do you have some hopes, Kazuto?"

"Hopes?"

"Yes. Or do you have some wishes for Christmas?"

"I haven't any hopes for Christmas, but only a hope."

"And what is this hope?"

"To escape from my actual existence… for a hopeful future..." Leo didn't understand these words, but Kazuto's eyes explained his feelings. Kazuto is lonely and sad. Kazuto wanted to get to another existence. He didn't want being the son of alcoholics. He wanted to be something which has friends, dreams and an impulsion for living. Leo goes closer to Kazuto and hugs him. Kazuto's eyes became wide.

"Leo-kun?"

"You can call me only Leo, Kazuto. I finally understand what you feel and what your hope is… It hurts, right? You think that nobody needs you. Then… I'll be the person who needs you… I need a human as a partner for my researches, but the others are too normal… I want a partner who is like you – a genius with great hopes… I that case… Do you want to be my partner and my friend?"

"Your friend…?"

"Yes. I promise we will find a way to realize your Hope, Kazuto!"

"… Okay… I will be your friend and partner…"

Kazuto and Leo smiled. This Christmas Eve was the beginning of the 'Lost project' – The beginning of the friendship between Kazuto and Leo and the beginning of the realizing of Kazuto's hope. Two very young geniuses, one hope and the will to realize.

_Kazuto Kyuuno's hope – the beginning of so much things and the beginning of the 'Lost project'… _


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 – Shirou Kyuuno's awakening**_

The next morning. This morning Alice has a normally Japanese breakfast. Shirou, Taiga and Fujimura sit at the table and eat breakfast. Taiga looks happy to eat Japanese breakfast and Shirou looks normally. Alice eats her breakfast slowly because she thinks about the message from Leo Taylor…

"_Alice,  
>I'll come to Japan and complete the 'Lost Project' inside of Shirou. You know I took my free time to complete the 'Lost Project' with Jérôme and Victor. We guys had everyday contact per messages. We ignored the agreeing which we made with Hinami because we cannot stop with the researches. And know I am able to awake the complete version of the 'Lost Project' inside Shirou. In that case Shirou can save Yukari.<br>The best argument for the completing is your Job with combining Shirou's and another's DNA. I only know that would be like an apocalypse to create a key with the incomplete project. I read something with key to Avalon… I guess you should combine Shirou's DNA with King Arthur's. Everybody of the 'Biological Angels' know that King Arthur has dragon's blood. If you combine Shirou's and Arthur's DNA, the key would be able to summon an unrulable dragon which is able to destroy the whole world… Your task is now to stop your job and tries to explain your customers about the situation. I know that will be difficult because you have a deadline, but the safety of the magi, of the humans, of the world and of Avalon is more important than your job. This is the first rule of the 'Biological Angels': Every one of us use the magic to help and protect the lives of the world.  
>Of course you can protect yourself if one magus attacks you.<br>The last task is to introduce Shirou with the 'Lost Project'. He has the right to know from where his magical affairs come.  
>Be careful<br>Leo Taylor"_

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Taiga asks.

"It's nothing. I was only thinking. I apologize." Alice says.

"It's alright~" Taiga says happily.

After breakfast Taiga goes to school working. Shirou cleans the dirty dishes. Alice looks on her tablet and looks into her data about the 'Lost Project' and about her job with the combining the DNA of Shirou and Arturtia. After finishing Shirou goes to the table and sits at the table, opposite of Alice. He asks friendly:

„What are you looking, Alice? "

„I'm looking about something important… And about this important I want to talk with you. It's my task, too."

"Your task from whom?" Shirou asks.

"From my teacher and my boss – Mr. Taylor. He is coming."

"But why? Is something wrong about Saber's or mine DNA?"

"It's nothing about Arturia Pendragon's. The problem is you DNA – specified your magical system… A little question, Shirou Emiya: What do you know about your magic?"

"Honestly… Nothing…"

"That's what Mr. Taylor guesses. "

"Why should Mr. Taylor guesses about my opinion? He doesn't know me."

"Mr. Taylor knows more about you than you think, Shirou Emiya. I tell you know about this important thing. Are you ready?" Alice asks and looks at Shirou. Her eyes look serious. She begins:

"Shirou Emiya. You were the son of Kazuto and Hinata Kyuuno. Kazuto Kyuuno was until his death the best friend of Leo Taylor, my teacher. Together with Leo Taylor, Jérôme Bonheur and Victor Romaník Kazuto created a way to become from a human to a magus – the 'Lost project'. For this project he endured a lot of pain. Kazuto has two children – you and your little sister Yukari. Yukari is heart sick. You two have the incomplete version of the project as you magical power. Your tracing is the incomplete project.  
>Mr. Taylor comes here to Japan for completing the 'Lost project' inside of your body. As an example: If you had the complete version of this project, you were able to be a regular master in a Holy Grail War. The completing of this project is important for the Key. If I use the incomplete version of this project, the key will be able to summon an unrulable dragon which is able to destroy the whole world… The 'Lost project' is in your project, which I call 'Key to Avalon', a very important factor… Do you want a key which is able to destroy the world? What a needless question. Everyone is able to see from your eyes that you want a happily life with Arturia Pendragon and the others. At least the curse doesn't allow running away from your decided way.<br>So… I ask you, Shirou Emiya, aka Shriou Kyuuno, do you let complete the 'Lost Project' inside your body and also take the lost past and combine with your future?"

Shirou looks seriously to Alice. He remembers that he decided for everything for the way to Avalon and that he has the curse from Mirai. He begins to smile. Alice looks surprised to Shrirou's smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"That's true I cannot escape from my decided destiny, but…. I've never intend to escape. I forgot about my past. I lost my past and after all my past catch my up… But… I cannot be Shirou Kyuuno again. The Holy Grail Wars… Jii-san… Arturia… Illya… Rin… Sakura… Fuji-nee… These all things, people and more made me to this Shirou who I am now – Shirou Emiya… But if complete the 'Lost project' inside me, Shirou Kyuuno and Shirou Emiya will become one… Then I get my lost past back and can be myself…  
>I'll let complete the 'Lost Project' and also myself!"<p>

Alice smiles. She is happy that this decision is the awakening of Shirou Kyuuno.

"This decision sounds like it comes from your father Kazuto, Shirou..."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 – Present meets Past**_

30 minutes later Shirou and Alice are in a university – in the university where Kazuto and the others did the most researches about the 'Lost project'. Alice told Shirou during the walk about the lab and about the fact that they meet Leo Taylor into labour. Inside the university Shirou looks around.

"Do you remember, Shirou?" Alice asks.

"Not really. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. The trauma, which comes by the fire, is the reason that you cannot remember."

"What will happen to me during the completing the 'Lost project' inside me?"

"Mr. Taylor will tell you what will happen."

"Okay." Some minutes later Shirou and Alice are into the lab. The lab is dusty and only one computer of eight computers and 20 monitors are on. On this computer sits Leo Taylor. He checks the preparations for the completing…

"Mr. Taylor. I brought Shirou Emiya."

"Good work, Alice. Does someone some cake?" asks Leo and Shirou looks surprised.

"Why are you able to speak Japanese so good?" Shirou asks.

"Hm? I wondered too because it is fourteen years over since the day I went back to London… But now it doesn't matter, Shirou. More important is completing the 'Lost project'…" Leo stands up, goes to Shirou and lays his hand on Shirou's shoulder.

"You got big, Shirou… The last memory of you was about a little happy child with his father… but now you're a child anymore…" Leo giggles masculine and smiles. For Leo that's an unusual feeling talking to Shirou that he got bigger… Leo remembers shortly about the time with Kazuto and how he and Kazuto grown up… "Kazuto… your father… will being proud of you…" Leo's eyes show happiness because of seeing Shirou again, but they look sad too because the past and about what happened with Kazuto. Alice looks at the working computer and sees the chat between Leo and his wife Caroline. She remembers about the first meeting with Caroline days after the meeting with Leo Taylor…

"_She is so cute Leo. Will she our adoptive daughter?"_

"_Yes, but she'll keep her last name because of her magical system. The DNA-manipulating-system of her bloodline is the sign of the magical family Schulz and I want that she is the symbol of her bloodline… She is now the last magus with this system. By the way I'll be her mentor from now. Can you understand it Caroline?"_

"_You and your magical systems Leo…. "She giggled and looked friendly Alice who was 6 years old._

Alice turns her view back to Shirou and Leo. Leo goes back to the computer, closes the chat and opens the main program of the 'Lost project'.

"I'll tell now what the plan for the completing is: I'll connect you with the program and I turn you into the 'Sleeping mode', Shirou." Leo explains.

"What do you mean with 'Sleeping mode?" Shirou asks.

"'Sleeping mode' is not more than you get unconscious. If you're unconscious, it will be easier and painless to complete the 'Lost project'… The only feeling you have after awaking from the unconsciousness is that your body is a little bit numb. In that case you've nothing to worry, Shirou Emiya." Alice explains.

"Alice… You're too formal. Now we're nor in the headquarter…" Leo laughs.

"I apologize, Mr. Taylor."

"It's fine, it's fine… So… should we start, Shirou?" Leo asks and Shirou nods. The two men go to a little room which is compared with a operation room in a hospital… only with cables and magical equipment… Shirou looks surprised and asks: "Was this the rooms where my father was here and endured the pains for the 'Lost project'…? "

"Yes, but don't worry about the pains… Jérôme, Victor and I did everything to keeping the pains low… but sometimes that was helpless... Please lay on the couch. I'll connect you with the cables to my computer…" Shirou lies on the couch and Leo connects his heart, brain. Central nervous system and his arms with the cables to the computer. Leo goes out of the room, goes to the computer and activates the program. The program gives a notification: [Please say the password to identify the general key.] Leo looks to the room in where is Shirou, turns his view back to the desktop and says:

"Das Feuer verbrannte den König und die Königin des verlorenen Wunsches."*

The program checks the password and gives the notification: [Welcome, Leo Taylor. The program is connecting with the son of Kazuto Kyuuno. Please enter the option.]

"Main setup of the system to complete the system" The program starts the other computers and the other displays automatically. Alice wonders about the effects of his option.

"Mr. Taylor…"

"Now… I'm the creator… like god … I'll complete Shirou and we will able to see complete power of the 'Lost project'… A power like… like god… I guess…"

"Why like god…?"

"Do you remember how I updated your magical system?"

"Yes. And now?"

"After updating… You were like an angel of god who can judge the others… You were able to kill thousands of people only by manipulating their DNA… The 'Lost project' can be a magical system which can more than create now… The only thing Shirou needs is experience… I think he will able to copy our magical systems and use it for his… A little question: Is Shirou able to copy things like spoons?"

"He copied Caliburn during the fifth Holy Grail War two to three times."

"Caliburn… hm? In that case Shirou will able to copy magical systems." Leo begins to complete Shirou's magical system. Alice notice that Rin, Sakura and the others are coming into Shirou's residence. She turns around and says: "I bring the others magi. Please collect the DNA-data for me… Father…" Alice goes out the lab…

"That was the first time what you called me father… That's sweet… Alice."

* * *

><p>Into the Emiya residence Rin, Sakura and the others searches Shirou and Alice, but they don't find they two...<p>

"Where are they going?" Sakura asks worried.

"We need Shirou and Alice for the key! We've everything, but not Emiya-kun and the DNA made my Alice!" Seconds after Rider runs to Sakura and says to Rin and Sakura:

"A magus with mysterious wings is here!" Everyone runs out of the residence and sees that's Alice with her magical device. Rin asks angry: "What are you doing? Where is Emiya-kun?!"

"The magical system of Shirou Kyuuno, alias Shirou Emiya, is completing by Leo Taylor."

"But we need Emiya-senpai… and are you ready with the DNA for the key?" asks Sakura worried.

"I don't make a DNA when one of the DNA-basics has an incomplete magical system."

"Are you kidding us?!" Rin shouts and attacks Alice with one of her gems, but Alice protect her with a shield. The shield disappears and her wings get bigger and red. Alice says:

"Tohsaka, RIn: Tschernobyl Syndrome: activating." Rin sines shortly and seconds after her body reacts like the people who gotten too much radioactive radiation. Sakura, Illya and the others are shocked about Alice's true power…

"Please stop! We do everything what you want!" Sakura and Illya cries.

"Tohsaka, Rin: Tschernobyl Syndrome: stopping." Alice's wings get smaller and white. "Bring your preparations to this coordination." At the front of Sakura comes a magical card in which are the coordination of the lab in which Shirou is. Rin begins to feel better.

"Is there Onii-chan?" Ilya asks.

"Yes." Alice says and flies back to the lab

"She is more powerful as we thought…" Rin says quietly…

* * *

><p>An hour later Leo completed the 'Lost project' into Shirou. Shirou begins to wake up. His body feels a little bit numb like Alice said. He tries to stand up. Leo comes into the room, disconnects Shriou from the cables and asks: "How do you feel?"<p>

"A little bit numb, but great… and powerful…" Leo helps Shirou with standing up and goes with his to a couch with pillows. Shirou and Leo sit down and see how Alice comes into the lab.

"And? Are the magi coming?" Leo asks.

"With the preparation for the key… These magi, expect Rin Tohsaka, underestimated me…"

"How? Tohsaka underestimated you?" Shirou asks surprised.

"I guess they thought you can only create and combine DNA, but now manipulating them, right?" Alice nods and sits down at the couch, too. During the waiting for the others Alice complete the DNA for the key.

A half hour later the others come with their preparations, expect the empty and basic homunculus body. The others look surprised because of Leo. Leo stands up and goes to Rin. He begins to laugh and says: "Don't underestimate Alice. She is like an Angel who can judge the others."

"We know that now." The others say together and Leo laughs.

"So… Alice-san… Do you have the DNA for the key now…?" Sakura asks quiet. Alice nods.

"And why we should come here?" Illya asks.

"Shirou's body is a little numb now and during this time we can combine the body with the DNA here. If we go this way you all magi has more power to awake the key." Leo explains, takes the body, brings it to the room in where Shirou was recently and connects it with the computer. Alice goes to the computer and starts the program again. The password-notification comes again, but now Alice says:

"Die Kirschblüten zeigen nicht nur das Ende, sondern auch der Beginn."**

The program: [Welcome, Alice Schulz. The program is connected with an empty system. Please say an option.]

Alice connects the computer with her tablet and says: "Open the main board of the empty system and connect it with my DNA-program of my tablet." The program opens the main board of the empty body and connects it with Alice's DNA-program of her tablet. The program reads the DNA of the key and gives a notification: [For continue needs the password of a general key.] Leo comes to Alice and says the password again. One minute later the program gives this notification:

[Do you want to install the DNA into the empty system?] Alice pushes on 'Yes' and the program install the DNA of the Key into the empty body. Alice says: "It will take the whole night the installing. It's better if you all go home and I stay with Mr. Taylor." Shirou comes giddy to Alice and asks: "Do you call me when the DNA is installed?"

"A little note: She won't be awake after installing. You all must her awake with your magical powers. What's why that's better when you all go home now, because you all need the power… But I'll call you if the DNA is installed, Shirou." Alice says. Leo stands up, comes to Shirou and helps him to spand alright. "I'll bring Shirou home and then I come back, Alice." Alice nods. After this conversation the others go home and Alice stays at the computer. Some hours later Leo comes back and stays together with Alice into the lab. Into the room, in where the empty body is, the body changes to the body of the key: middle long, blond hair, golden-brown, bright eyes, pale skin and small body. At 6:00 a.m. the DNA of the key is complete installed.

* * *

><p>Into like an endless, black room the soul of the key awakes. She wears only a small, simple white dress. On front of the key sits somebody who looks like Saber, but this person has a red amour. That's Mordred which is in this room until her death… The Key goes to Mordred and Mordred lifts her head and see the key. Mordred looks surprised and asks: "Who are you?"<p>

"Don't... know… Who… you?" asks the key.

"I'm Mordred." Mordred says and the key continues going to Mordred without fear. The key takes Mordred's hand and begins to smile. Mordred asks: "Are you not scared?" The key shake her head and says friendly:

"Like you…. Mordred."

* * *

><p>*Eng.: The fire burned the king and the queen of the lost wish.<p>

**Eng.: The Cherry flowers don't show only the end, but also the beginning.


End file.
